What It Takes To Survive
by SpencerHastings-A
Summary: The story of Kana, an unfortunate girl for District 12, and her story as she tries to survive the Hunger Games. (Sorry I'm bad at summaries!) rated T for the Hunger Games idea.
1. Chapter 1

I'm standing on the podium, waiting for the signal for the Games to start. All of the past few days' events flicker through my head. The reaping, my name being called. That chariot ride, the interviews, the whole time the Games looming in my near future...  
Well, here I am now, and while I haven't any high hopes of winning, I might as well try. I look around at my opponents. The games have a sick twist this year. All the tributes were reaped from the families of children who have died in previous games. I still remember loosing Jet, my older brother, in the Games 2 years ago. What's worse is there was no age limit this year either. So some of my opponents are way older than me. Of course, some are younger too, the youngest being the little six year old girl from district 7, whom I think is called Coi.  
I hear a klaxon, and leap nimbly of my podium. I don't want to go into the centre of the bloodbath, so I run towards the Cornucopia, but only a little way. I grab whatever happens to be lying at my feet. A rucksack. A bottle of water. A couple of knives. A blanket. A tin of dried fruit. Then, I head for the forest area to my left.

The ground is covered with leaves, meaning I make next to no sound as I run though the forest. Trees hide me from the heat of the sun. After what must have been an hour of running, I settle to the ground, leaning against an oak tree, and catch my breath. I take a little sip from my bottle of water, but I'm careful. I have to make it last. It might be a while before I get more.  
I lean back into my tree with a deep sigh. This is gonna be tough. I've never been strong, or brave. I can kinda throw a spear or a knife, but not well enough to take out a human. Not that I'd even want to kill someone. Just the idea makes me shudder. I sit at the tree for a while longer. When the sun starts to go down I eat a but of dried fruit, and make a note to try kill a rabbit or something for food tomorrow. I take my blanket from my bag, and then I fall asleep under the stars.

I'm woken by the birds the next morning, and pull myself up from the ground with a sigh. Defiantly not the most comfortable night I've ever had. I pack up my rucksack, and keeping out only a knife I walk off. After going for about 30 minutes, I hear a rustle in a bush nearby. I freeze. Is that a rodent? Or a tribute...  
Raising my knife, I tiptoe over to the bush, when a shaky voice calls out; "Hello?"  
Preparing for attack, I step closer. Trying to make myself sound as confident as possible, I reply.  
"Who's there?"  
A shortish girl with straight brown hair and piercing green eyes stares back at me. "I'm...I'm Lynne. From district 11" she stutters.  
"Hey," I smile. Lynne seems ok. Not gonna kill me anyway. She hasn't got anything. Not even a weapon for defending herself.  
She's eyeing my knife.  
"Oh, I'm not gonna stab you, don't worry." I smile, then hold out my hand "I'm Kana"


	2. Chapter 2

Lynne and I walk through the forest together for a while. At first, I watch her carefully, making sure she's not gonna try to stab me in the back, producing some weapon out of nowhere. When we get to a clearing, we sit down to rest.  
"Who died last night?" I ask, suddenly remembering I must have slept through the cannons.  
"Um, the girl from 3, both from 5, boy from 6, both from 9, both from 10, the boy from my district and the boy from yours as well." Lynne counts them away on her fingers.  
I sigh. "10 down, 13 to go"  
We eat the remaining dried fruit in silence. But before long our thoughts are interrupted by an ear-peircing scream from across the wood.  
"MIRA!" A voice yells. Leaping to my feet, I run in the direction of the shout. Thundering though the woods, Lynne close behind me, I see a boy leaning over a girl who has a spear straight through her heart.  
The boy is sobbing heavily "Mira! No, please!"  
"It's too late for her." Lynne whispers. The boy spins round.  
"How dare you! How dare you kill her!" He yells at us.  
"It wasn't us." I try to calm him. But it's no use.  
"I'm going to join her." He pulls a dagger out his bag.  
I don't want to see this. Grabbing the supply bag by the boys feet, he won't need it anymore, I grab Lynne's arm and we leave the scene.  
As we walk away I hear a cannon fire.

**(AN: wow that was a short chapter! Sorry I will try and make them longer! I WILL!)**


End file.
